


I can hear the bells

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	I can hear the bells

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I can hear the bells](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545) by rosewalker22. 



请小心那些蓝色的风铃花，  
你听到了它们的丧鸣了吗？  
那会使你的呼吸变得急促，  
那会使你的死亡加速，  
噢，你不应该还活着告诉我这些。

 

-x-

 

春天了，对于那提醒着人们刺骨寒冬仍没褪去的结霜而言，这春天着实来的有够早的。  
然而，这不同寻常的天气是那么的温暖和洁净。  
阳光明媚，洒下的光芒就如同透过床铺上的华盖一样，一束束的。就算站在阴影处，也丝毫不觉有寒意。鸟儿的鸣叫些许有点刺耳，它们那小小的征战歌声好似在向别人宣告，这是属于它们的领地。昆虫们慵懒的飞来飞去，阳光捕捉到它们的翅翼，时不时地闪现金光。甚至有一只奇异的蝴蝶，也勇敢的试探着这温暖的早春气息。小草们在一块林中空地上长得密实又强韧，树枝上竞相开出粉色和白色的花苞。还有不少嫩叶的迹象，点缀着棕色的树皮。而水仙则相继凋谢。曾经在阳光普照下吐蕊开黄，现在只剩下绿色的茎了。  
它们即将被下一季的花卉取代来装扮这个世界。

Merlin所见到的任何地方，似乎都充满了生机。他略施魔法参与其中，享受着这一切所带给他的快乐感受。  
Merlin的脸上不断的洋溢着笑容，沉醉其中。  
这真是不寻常的时刻，Merlin居然被允许离开他的主人片刻！  
其实，Arthur现在正和他的父亲主持朝议用不着他。Gaius会意的笑着告诉他应该去享受会儿自己的个人时光。一时兴致起，Merlin决定无目的的四处走走，仅仅是想放松自己，融入自然片刻。  
这真是一年中不可多得的美好时光，他打算要充分的享受每一刻。

 

可沉浸其中的Merlin并没有意识到，这条林中小径会把他带向哪里。是一声尖锐的鸟鸣才使他回过神，开始环顾四周。

一片蓝色的风铃花。

Merlin身边到处盛开着蓝色的风铃花，如此多的花朵，使森林看上去像一片蓝色的海洋。  
这使Merlin停下了脚步。

风铃花的确漂亮，可它的美丽却暗含着黑暗的另一面。  
这些花对于民众而言是最神圣的花朵。Merlin的母亲总是告诫他要小心，不要误入这种神秘的花海，小心不要陷入这精灵们会编织陷阱的地方。如果Merlin像那些普通人一样，可能也是听着这些古老的传说长大，并且相信这仅仅是传说。可会魔法的Merlin知道这是真的，因为他现在能察觉到周遭有魔法的气息在搅动。

这地方叫人有些畏惧，Merlin的脑海中闪过Arthur大声叫自己"白痴"的声音。

Merlin小心的转身，沿着自己来的路回去，小心翼翼的让自己不要踩到脚边弯垂的花朵。  
当他意识到自己的处境如何时，先前愉悦的心情烟消云散，甚至在他走回头路的时候，他能明显的感到自己的内心变得沉重：他所进入的花海远比他想象的要深的多，他都无法看到这块蓝色地毯的尽头。

这时他听见了什么。

那是一种铃声，响亮又清晰。

Merlin转而去寻找这声音传来的方向，可这周围什么也没有，他所能见到的仍然是遍布的蓝色花朵。

又是一种铃声，掺杂到了先前的铃声中，他再一次转身，可依旧什么也没有。

瞬间，空气中充斥着许多的声音。声音好大，Merlin觉得自己的身体都能被这声响给震透。

越来越响……

那铃声响到了一个极致，使得Merlin不得不捂住自己的耳朵。他痛苦的喊了起来，但这样毫无一丝帮助。就好像这声音自身就盘踞在Merlin的脑海中似的，任他如何挣扎都无法从这音沼中逃离。他难受的跪下，弓着身体，试图用些什么法子让它安静下来。他因为痛苦而双眼紧闭，眼泪也止不住的流了出来。按住耳朵，他使劲摇晃自己的脑袋，想把这吵杂的声音赶出去。可铃声使他的全身都在共振，他觉得自己就快被拆散了。

"停！停止！快给我停下来！"他使劲的喊，尽管这是徒劳，他都不知道自己的叫喊声能不能被人听到。

就当他觉得快要崩溃的时候，铃声却戛然而止。

突然的宁静就像是那些声音把人震聋了一样，什么也听不见。它使Merlin感到窒息，感到某种失衡。他渴望有些什么东西——什么都可以——能发出一丁点声音，好让他能使自己相信，他并没有失聪，他还活着。慢慢的把手放下，Merlin顺势撑在了地上，深呼吸几口，他希望耳蜗内还残留的嗡嗡感别停止不休。

万籁俱寂，就连鸟儿的叫声也仿若它们已经死绝般荡然无存。

Merlin不敢抬头，他有些害怕，一直盯着地面，死死的盯着被自己手指压住的树叶和泥土。他要感受一些实际的存在，以慰藉自己在几近崩溃的边缘，能证明自己仍在现实中残存。

死寂依然。  
此时，Merlin的喘息都显得那么刺耳，他的喘息让他觉得音量大到无法忍受。可这是他唯一能听见的声音。

 

"Emrys。"

这声叫唤让Merlin惊跳起来，连呼吸都似乎给吓没了。  
当他注视着出现在他面前的小东西时，屏息依旧。直到他觉得肺叶缺氧，视线有些犯糊，他才意识到自己需要呼吸换一口气。深深的换一口气，让肺里满满的，他欣慰的告诉自己：我还活着，我还能呼吸。眨眨眼，Merlin细究起眼前的生物来。

它很小，比Merlin的手还要小，像是一种人类完美的微缩复制版。但是它的性别让人有些争议。对于女性而言它过于棱角分明，可说它是男性却又过于美丽。皮肤的色调和满地的蓝色风铃花一样，它的眼睛比那些花的叶子还来的绿，只是有些向外突出，加上它那又长又尖的耳朵，平添了几丝邪恶感。它垂肩的头发乌黑如鸦，从背后看去，还能见到它精致的翅翼——和蜻蜓的有点类似——时不时扇动几下。眼前的生物使Merlin移不开自己的目光。

"我们一直就关注着你，Emrys。"

这让Merlin有些震惊。他小时候听说过精灵们的故事，当然，他天生的魔力使他知道传说中的精灵确实存在。可这是第一次，第一次有这么一个精灵会在他眼前现身并且开口说话。过了好一会儿，Merlin才从震惊中回过神，意识到精灵和他在说什么。

"你、你们怎么会知道我的？"

精灵笑了，微笑而露出的锋利牙齿更添几分恶相。

"你是我们的一员呀，Emrys。我们都是上古时代的生物，关于你的事情，我们知道的还有很多呢。"Merlin看着它，继续听它说，"就因为如此，你才会听到我们的警告声啊。对凡人而言，这预示着有人将要死亡。任何人都只能听到一个微小的铃声，可你却听得到全部。不过这就是我们预告死亡的方式。那些花鸣响的声音越大，意味着将要逝去的人就有多么重要。放心，你听到的并不是你的丧钟之鸣，是另外一个人的。"

Merlin谨慎起来。

"那是谁的？是谁要死了？"

精灵再次露出让人芥蒂的笑容。

"你最好快点儿，Emrys，他需要你。"

像是突然想到什么，Merlin睁大了眼睛，吐出了一个名字。

"Arthur！"

他不假思索的拔腿就往回跑，头也不回一下。

精灵振翅微笑，消逝在了它所归属的花海之中。

 

-x-

Merlin跌倒了不止一次，他的双腿总是无法赶上他内心急切渴望的速度。  
终于，当他看到Camelot的城墙时，他再一次的加速朝那儿奔去。他奔跑着，不暇顾及那空气中弥漫的阴郁气息，也无暇在意人们投来的诧异眼神。他飞也似的穿过广场，两步并作一步，不停的向前奔去，几乎差点都忽略了正要从大厅走出来的Morgana和Gwen。Morgana的双眼哭红了，一旁的Gwen抚着她，就好像一撒手，她就会跌撞似的。两人不约而同地看向Merlin，彼此对视。  
最终，是Gwen结结巴巴地开了口：是国王的房间。  
Merlin能感觉到自己的心都提到嗓子眼了，迫不及待地往那儿去。  
他不知道自己正前往一个有点陌生的地方，不过内心泛上来的恐慌没让他理性的去考虑更多。

上气不接下气的闯进Uther的寝宫，眼前的所见让Merlin几乎快要虚脱。  
躺在床上的人不是Arthur，却是Uther！  
他苍白，但比任何时候Merlin见到的模样都要来的安详。双眼合目，胸口放着昔日的王冠，他的双手十字交叉的放在腹部，手中还有一朵蓝色风铃花的小枝。

蓝色风铃花！

Merlin倒吸一口凉气。

他见Arthur站在床头，看着床上的父亲，"Gaius说，父王的心脏已经停止了跳动。"说着，他转身看向Merlin。

Merlin惊讶的看到，Arthur的眼里充满了大量的复杂情感。

"蓝色的风铃花曾经是我母亲的最爱，看来是这样。"

这充分解释了Uther手中会有那朵花的原因。那是代表着Igraine，意味着Uther终于能在那个世界和自己心爱的人在一起了。

"我感到抱歉。"Merlin轻声地说。

可Arthur却笑了，笑得那么不同寻常，甚至可以说，那不是一种笑声而只是一个刺耳的声音。

"我可不觉得，Merlin。"他看向床上的男人说，"你没看见么？你现在自由了。你不用再遮遮掩掩的了，我们也不用再隐瞒什么了。"

话虽如此，可Merlin能看的出Arthur的手在颤抖。

他在尽量维持自己的身份和尊严，此时——此刻——，作为一位王子。

"Arthur——"

仅仅是Merlin的这声呼唤，就粉碎了王子伪装的外壳，Arthur跪在了地上。

"我还是不能接受这个事实，Merlin，我还没准备好这一切！"

Merlin走到Arthur的面前，Arthur顺势把头靠在他的小腹上，双手抱住他纤细的腰肢。

修长的手指温柔的捋抚着那头金发，Merlin试着让Arthur不要再颤抖。

"Arthur，你永远也没有准备的机会。你可以任由你的想法来磨练自己，可那些不是你准备要做的。我想，这可能像是初为父母的时刻。你永远也不会为此而做好准备的。你唯一能做的，就是试着去成为'他'。没有人会小看你，所有人都爱你。我知道你行的。"

听到这些，Arthur抬起头看着Merlin，"你总是那么的相信我。能告诉我为什么吗，Merlin？"

Merlin用手指轻拂Arthur的脸颊，微微笑了一下，"因为我爱你。"

"在成为这个国家的王之前，在你还是王子的时候，"Merlin顿了顿，也跪在了Arthur的面前，双手捧住他的两颊，继续说，"在你需要履行责任前，你只是一个失去父亲的儿子，别再做一个高傲的蠢蛋了。你可以放下架子，为你的父王哭泣。"

Arthur无声的点点头，再次看向了床上的人。

当他再次看向Merlin的时候，泪水止不住的涌出了眼眶。他紧紧地，抱住Merlin，把脸埋进了爱人的颈项。

Merlin就这样的抱着他——

默默地，安抚着这个因为悲伤而啜泣不止的男人，静静地，感受着他因为啜泣而带来的小小振颤。

Merlin告诉自己不能落泪，他要克制。

现在，是他应该坚强的时刻了，是到了他为Arthur而要挺身而出的时刻，他要成为Arthur哭泣时能够给予肩膀依靠的存在。Merlin知道，此时的Arthur需要这些。他知道，在面对他的子民之前，都没有人能陪他一起悲伤的哀悼。  
对此，Merlin只有苦涩的笑了笑，他告诉自己，整个Camelot将会被Arthur所统治，而他届时会迈入那个时代，站在眼前这位君主的身旁。

可脖子那儿湿热的唇感让Merlin深深的叹了口气。

他被Arthur慢慢的推开，一双哭红的眼睛注视着他，Merlin看得出他眼里的欲望漫溢。这是Arthur的渴求，Merlin永远也无法回绝。

唇瓣相触，Merlin尝到了Arthur还残留在嘴边微咸的泪水，那是种包含着某种说不出味道的泪水。尽管这是严肃的时刻，可显露Arthur真性情的此刻，他永远都不会忘记的，那一刻，自己就在那儿，就在Arthur身边帮他渡过难关。

渐吻渐深，Merlin不再多虑只有他才能听得到的铃声。  
Uther手中的那枝蓝色的风铃花，宣告了他的时代已经结束——

预示着亚瑟王的时代即将到来！


End file.
